Wedding
by Theadosia57
Summary: Re-mastered/Re-post Version of the Wedding Series of 5 stories, now as one complete story, From the proposal to the birth, this will be done her way or not at all. Bella's P.O.V AU (Coulda, Woulda, Shoulda stories)
1. Just Whose Wedding Is This?

**A/N: Is foot in the mouth a real syndrome? xx Alexis**

* * *

 **"** That's really fantastic Love, Alice will be so thrilled, she's already started in on the planning of course" Edward whispered in my ear,

"Why?" I asked still breathless from the passionate kiss we had just shared,

"Her having our wedding to plan, you know Alice, silly" he replied laughing,

I looked up at him to see if he was really serious.

"Why on earth would she be planning our wedding? Wouldn't that be my job, Edward?" I mused,

Now it was his turn to stare at me, with a sudden dawning on him of his mistake.

"I well eh! just assumed that! well though you wouldn't! ... oh shit!" was his not so brilliant reply,

"Still Edward really, when will you just stop assuming you know everything I'm going to say and actually ask me what I want to do?" I returned starting to get angry.

"Love, I'm sorry, I just thought you'd be happy to pass it off to someone else," he said as he sat up to look at me,

"My wedding, My Wedding! My one and only ever wedding and you thought well hell Bella doesn't give a toss" I retorted,

"Really Edward if I'm that damn callous why in god's name would you want to marry me, in the first place?" I was yelling furiously at him now as I got to my feet,

"Take me home Edward" I demanded.

"I'm so sor..." he started to say and I cut him off mid-sentence.

"Are those the only two words you know Edward? I'm sorry! You're always sorry after the event, but it doesn't seem to stop you making a mess of everything over and over does it" I shouted at him, I was now beyond livid.

"If you ever die on me, I'll get that engraved on your grave marker, **I'M** **SORRY!** ".

I had stomped off back towards where I hoped the car was parked. The whole way back down the forest trail, I could hear it, Edwards's phone pinging with messages. Can't they ever mind their own damn business? Why does everything tiny little thing we do or say have to involve the Cullens? Why can't we even have an argument without Alice's input?

"If you answer her call, the wedding's off Edward! I mean it, who's more important to you her or me?" I called over my shoulder,

I heard his intake of breath and he actually stumbled, it was small and barely noticeable but I heard it. He caught up with me and although he didn't try to take my hand, he was there in case I needed him. By the time we reached the road I was a lot calmer and very much more determined.

I really wished Alice couldn't see me, so I could make plans and decisions for myself. Once we were back at Charlie's, I made Edward sit down at the kitchen table and I sat opposite him. Taking a deep breath I reached for his hand and began,

"Now for once, Edward listen to me and actually hear what I'm saying. This has got to stop! This is our wedding, not Alice's or Rose's or even Esme's, but ours.

Therefore that means **WE,** you and I make the choices, We pick the theme, the colours and the where and when.

That means we get to decide who comes and who doesn't, we decide on the style of the outfits and we pick who we want to stand up with us" I tell him,

"You have to remember my parents are not rolling in money and if you offer to pay for the wedding they would not only be humiliated but deeply hurt.

I hate the fact that I haven't told my folks yet that we're engaged and Alice is already starting to take over my wedding. Can you at least see this from my point of view?

It's a slap in the face that she and you think I'm incapable of arranging my own wedding. I should be doing this with the help of my mother and yours until I decide who my bridesmaid will be",

I was almost out of puff by the time I got that off my chest. His head was down and I knew he was really ashamed because once again they had tried to take over, make it bigger, showier and more, unlike anything, I would have wanted than was humanly possible. I reached out a finger and lifted his chin, meeting his eyes I said

"We just got engaged Edward, what should be a happy time has been ruined for me by you and your sister. So no more talk of weddings until after I tell my parents. Unfortunately, I won't get the chance to surprise your family because once again your sister will have spoiled it for me.

Can you see the pattern here Edward? Just whose life is this? Why do you allow it to keep happening? Does my opinion mean so little to you?"

I asked tears slowly running down my face. He crumbled at the last question and was now on his knees beside me, arms wrapped around my waist and his head in my lap.

I could feel him sobbing and I let him get it out his system. I ran my fingers through his hair to help calm him and waited till he was once more in control.

"I'm only saying this once Edward, my opinion should be the first one you seek out, not the last. He looked at me imploringly

I knew he wanted to apologise, so I just nodded and said,

"I know baby, I know" hugging him tightly.

I also wanted to tell him to stop asking about or reading her mind for our future, unless it was life threatening he didn't need to know beforehand. It stops any spontaneity in our relationship and that's so sad. I loved him, but he would have to let me be me. He needed to accept and learn to love all of me, not just the bits he wanted.

But I'd save that for now, taking one bridge at a time was the best with Edward and I knew he'd finally got the message loud and clear. This is my life and I will navigate it my way, with his help, yes, sometimes I will need guidance. But and this was a big one I will be brooking, no unasked for interference from Alice.

 **W**

 **You Think So, Funny That! I Don't**

Well, you know the saying 'One down, One to go!' I hope it's that easy but I really god damn doubt it. Yesterday should have been one of the happiest days of my life, but Oh No, the Cullens, well two of them ruined it for me again.

They don't seem to realise that to experience all these human firsts I have to actually be part of the whole event, not an afterthought fitted in by Alice. To tell you the truth she's been getting on my nerves more and more lately and this was the last straw.

How many times and in how many ways can I tell her no! I don't need a new wardrobe of clothes for no reason other than she's bored. Or if she insists one more time I need a makeover, I'm going to swing for her. What the flipping hell does she actually think is wrong with me?

I have no ruddy idea, but it must be so horrendous as it needs fixing and clogging up with makeup every couple of days. Please excuse my language but she's driven me to the edge of my sanity with all this shit.

She says we're best friends, but seriously I wouldn't treat my worst enemy the way Alice does me. I never noticed at first how pushy and judgemental she was, how she always made me change my mind to do things her way, not occasionally but every time.

My clothes, my footwear, my hair nothing is good enough for her if I'm so embarrassing to be seen with why can't she just leave me alone. If she had her way everything I owned would be blue because Edward likes it on me, and...,

well tough cause I like green and brown mainly, but hell I've been known to splash out and wear red, god forbid! It is really getting to the point I want to say no as soon as she opens her mouth and shit can she whine, she'd put a toddler to shame. Of course, everyone gives in to her for peace and quiet.

But I, well you know I can be a little stubborn at times and when pushed too far, it's so not pretty when that happens, let me tell you. So I have come to the Cullen house to have it out with the women first, this is my life, my wedding and most importantly it's going to be my way or it ain't going to happen.

What's she going to do drug me to get me there, to her idea of a quiet wedding? Of course, that's my ace if they don't back off there will be no wedding and as the whole thing is more for him than me, what can she do? Don't get me wrong I do want to marry him, but I could wait for another couple of years if push comes to shove.

I know that would put the brakes on my change etc, but I'm working on him, so I might get him to bend some of the rules a little now we're engaged. So here I am, about to beard the lion in her den, so to speak. Deep breaths Bella, stay calm.

Before I can even knock, the door flies open and she's trying to drag me inside.

"Well about time! I thought you'd never get here" she starts in on me right away.

"I apologise Alice but as it's only 9:30 am and I skipped breakfast to get here, when did you think I could come, I actually sleep you know?" I answered.

"I've got so much to do, you'll have to stay here from now on so that I can run stuff you need to know, by you" she orders me,

I stop where I am and wait till she notices,

"Come on, come on, hurry up or nothing will get done" she yells at me,

I turn and walk into the kitchen where Esme is, I assume making my breakfast, as no one else eats.

"Morning Esme, how are you?" I ask,

as I go to sit at the counter, only to be, forcibly pulled away.

"Alice! Let go of me now!" I shout at her,

totally forgetting about staying calm.

"Alice! what are you doing? We talked about this" said Esme,

"Yes but! She'll do it my way anyway so I'm just cutting out the discussion!" she huffs and I just stare at her.

"Have you seen me agree on this, Alice?" I ask, raising an eyebrow.

"Not yet! But you will" she says with confidence.

So for the first time, I make a decision about my wedding plans.

"No! No! No! That won't do at all, Edward can't have such a parochial little wedding as that. That's not acceptable at all. This is what's going to happen!" and she starts ranting on,

as I sit staring into space. Esme looks embarrassed and smiles gently at me.

"Sometimes dear, it's just best to let her have her way," she says quietly.

"Best for who Esme? You? Me? I don't think so, thanks for breakfast but I don't think I could stomach it!" I say,

as I get up and head for the door,

"Where are you going, Bella?" Alice shouts after me.

"Home Alice, to plan my parochial little wedding. I won't bother sending you an invite as it would be a far too low class for you to attend!" I say as I jog down the steps.

"But you came to hear my plans for the wedding! Why are you leaving?" she enquires.

"No Alice, I came to tell you I would be planning my own wedding. But you won't listen, so I'll make this easy for you! I don't want! or need! your help and I especially don't want any of your expensive and outlandish ideas!

I intend to have a small quiet wedding in Forks, not the OTT, Ken and Barbie wedding you're planning!" I state firmly,

then over my shoulder I shout,

"I'll be in touch Esme, once my mum arrives we'll get together at my house ok?"

I walk away leaving Alice gaping on the doorstep, as I think to myself about getting a wedding dress from the thrift shop in town. I'm just about to get in my truck when I hear a horn toot and I turn to see Rosalie in her garage.

She gives me a thumbs up sign and then goes back to what she was doing. Well hell, I never expected her to be on my side, mind you I doubt Alice steamrolls Rose either. So I happily swing myself up into the cab of my truck and head back home.

I'm not in the least surprised to hear my phone going off, 2 texts and 1 call to voicemail, oh joy! Well, they can wait until I reach home, I drive slowly, meandering around some side streets. That's when I spot the Church, I've never been much of a church-goer or believer really.

But that's a theological discussion for another time I think. The Church is so pretty, the light striking it from this angle is almost otherworldly, I think someone's trying to sway my religious opinions, I laugh out loud. Jumping out and stepping around to the rear of the property, Angela and her twin brothers are playing in the manse garden.

"Hey Bella, What brings you by?" she calls over.

"Hi Angela, is your dad about, I wanted a word?" I tell her and she jumps up and down shouting

"He asked you? He proposed?" I smile and nod,

as she rushed over to see my ring,

"Oh Bella it's beautiful and so you," she says,

hugging me tightly. Angela has to be one of the nicest people on the planet.

"I'll get dad, stay there ok?" she says,

scurrying off. That's when it hits me and I pull out my phone and text Edward,

 _ **'I'm asking Angela to be my bridesmaid, are you okay with this?'**_

 _ **'**_ _ **Yes,**_ _ **Love, whoever you want x'**_ was his swift reply.

I glance at my call list and see everything, all 3 texts and now 2 calls were from Alice, well later I decide. An hour later I've gained a bridesmaid, an appointment for Edward and I, to talk to Rev Webber and a better idea of what a church wedding entails. I had laughed when telling the Reverend that it was Edward, not me, who had the strong stance on marriage before sex and living together.

That because we were going off to college together he wanted me to be his wife first. He seemed surprised but pleased about Edward's beliefs. When I get home, Charlie's not back from fishing with Billy as it's only lunchtime, so I head upstairs to check my emails and finally look at Alice's messages.

Each text is more and more insulting and demanding, I just can't believe her!

 _ **' You're such a selfish**_ _ **bitch,**_ _ **Bella!'**_

 _ **'You're spoiling this wedding for everyone! Why won't you do as you're told, why on earth would you think you knew best?'**_

 _ **'For god's sake Bella, don't you have any respect for your betters! I have started the plans for this wedding and it won't be in any pokey little church!**_

If that's the texts god only knows what the phone messages say,

I decided to myself that I'm deleting them all, but I don't. The utter callousness of the calls floored me completely, I thought she was my friend!

" _ **Your**_ _ **ideas are worthless, so small town shabby Bella, why he wants to marry you**_ _ **is**_ _ **beyond me! I have had it with your childish behaviour, you will do as I say or there will be consequences!"**_

 _ **"I am going to be the Matron of Honour at this wedding and it's not your decision! You seem to think you're important in this event, you're just the human bride, he'll probably hate your silly little ideas anyway! Now get your stupid butt over here first thing tomorrow or else!"**_

So she thought she could threaten me and get away with it, Oh I don't think so. For the rest of the day, I make no decisions at all, it's not as hard as you would think, doing things randomly and spur of the moment is quite normal for humans, I just took it to the next level.

Edward texted that he would pick me up at 9 am as they, the guys would be back from hunting around 4 am, he said Carlisle was calling a family meeting. I presumed that Alice had told Carlisle to call a meeting, that would be more like it.

After all, she ran the family that was most apparent. I slept extremely well last night and felt calm and rested knowing I was in the right. So with a light heart and a feeling of wellbeing, I dressed for the day. Being perverse I put on a bright yellow top I had never worn here in forks along with a pair of brown corded jeans and my beloved tatty converse trainers.

I pulled my hair back at the front but left the rest down, nice and casual, the way I liked it. True to his word Edward arrived at 9 am exactly and said how beautiful and spring like I looked. That he had never seen me look more relaxed and happy. We chatted away and I mentioned our appointment with Rev Webber, he looked confused.

Ah, I guessed Alice had been telling them all I caved and she was now doing the wedding. Ha! Fat Chance! As we arrived at the house Jasper was waiting at the top of the stairs, he was frowning, his head cocked to one side.

"Bella Darlin', you're radiating calm and self-assurance like there was no tomorrow, wow nice," He said.

"Did Alice send you out to control my emotions, Jasper?" I asked in return,

"Don't be silly Bella, Why would she do that?" said Edward,

then growled at Jasper when he realised yes she did.

"What the hell Jasper, she's not upset or agitated, why would you need to mess with her feelings?"

"Just doing as I'm told" he mumbled,

looking for once unsure of something Alice had told him to do. Then as we entered the house, the Queen Bee herself came rushing up, looking for once hesitant, I was ecstatic. Outwardly I showed no signs that anything was different, but internally I was dancing and singing, for joy. She was about to get her comeuppance, it was long overdue. Carlisle came into view then, saying

"I have called a meeting, well Alice asked me to call a meeting to discuss the wedding plans she'd made".

"Oh, I didn't know you two were getting married again!" I say as if clueless.

"No, silly, your wedding!" she says,

in that childlike voice I now know it affected, just so she gets her own way, but there is no real conviction behind her comment.

"Alice? We had this conversation yesterday, you remember? Don't you?" I ask,

her sounding confused. I look around slowly and then ask Carlisle,

"I thought you never forgot anything? Esme, you were there, you know we did! You remember when Alice hurt me?"

as I say this I pulled back my sleeve so they could all see them, a couple of handprints bruised onto my arm. Edward was growling loudly, as was Rose. Jasper, Carlisle and Emmett were shocked and Esme hung her head in shame as she had done nothing to stop it yesterday.

"But you changed your mind," she said,

"After my phone calls to you!" she looked determinedly at me,

careful no one else saw.

"Oh, the 3 mean texts and 2 bullying phone messages you sent Alice?" I asked,

raising my eyebrow, as I pulled a phone from my pocket. She grabbed for it and crushed it beyond redemption,

"Oops!" is all she says.

"That was my old phone, Alice, I knew you'd try something like that," I said.

I walked over to the house phone dialled a number and said,

"Now please Leah, thanks"

with that everyone's phones buzzed with 3 incoming texts, they all gasped and growled and stared at Alice.

"Now the voicemails please Leah, thanks for all your help"

As the sound of Alice's petty and cruel voice fill the room she starts to charge toward the phone, Emmett grabs and restrains her as Jasper just looks blankly at her.

"Why? Why Alice?" asked Jasper sounding defeated,

"Because she wouldn't let me do it my way, why else?" she replied,

as if that was an acceptable excuse.

"All she had to do was agree with me, but no, the stupid human knows best!" she spat towards me.

With that, Rose knocked her clean out of the room with a right hook and told her that it was on behalf of me because I couldn't do it without hurting myself. She winked at me as she turned back around and I nodded my thanks. Carlisle was mortified, he apologised for believing Alice's side of things and her obviously made up visions of what she'd seen. That she had gotten far too much leeway from everyone and that had to stop now.

"No more," he said "We will all be making our own decisions and making our own choices and you will not interfere unless it is life-threatening. And Alice, we will dress our self's from now on, all of us! and that means you to Jasper "

"I'm so sorry darlin', I had no idea she was this out of control, I've been catching odd emotions over the last few days, but nothing this vindictive. I'm so sorry" poor Jasper was beside himself.

"I'm going to take her away for a few weeks, somewhere remote, no internet, no credit cards and make her see how wrong she's been and the only one selfish here is her!"

all the time he spoke he was looking at her and we could all feel the disappointment and humiliation he was projecting. She just stood there pouting, not really understanding that she had done something very wrong.

"I so sorry I didn't defend you yesterday Bella but she had me convinced you were just putting on a token show of defiance," Esme said.

"Worse still she said you were not hurt and I believed her and didn't ask you! Can you forgive me?"

she looked pleadingly at me. I gave her a hug and said it looked worse than it was. Just as Jasper and Alice were leaving, she had still not said anything to me or apologised. So I gave her a small parting gift, for a Vegas-themed Vampire wedding. We heard the scream from the bottom of the drive.

Edward was laughing so hard he could barely tell the others, but when he did, Rose actually high fived me. Now, what the hell did I really want my wedding to be like, decisions, decisions?

 **W**


	2. Our Wedding, Our Future

**A/N: Who knew shopping could be fun, time for them to embrace their, 'Joie De Vie!' xx Alexis**

* * *

 **Getting To Know You!**

My wedding! just what do I want? I sure as hell ain't having an Edwardian one, do I look like 'Anne of Green Gables'? Hell no! I know I love the classics etc, but there will be no themed wedding for me, it's just too twee. I need to speak to the groom, I think laughingly to myself.

Speaking of Edward, his wardrobe is so blah! I think while Miss Bossy Pants is gone it's time for a re-vamp so to speak! Geez, I'm on a roll today. I pull out my new cell, he insisted and well hell I really did need one. But it isn't all singing, all dancing just basic, text, call and point and shoot camera. What more did I need? Nada!

"Hello, Love, for what do I have the pleasure of hearing your sweet voice? Who do I need to kill, maim or otherwise get out of your life?" he says,

Oh, he's in a very playful mood today.

"You're very cheery today? My future husband!" I reply,

I hear him growling lowly in his chest, ah he likes that! Duly noted,

"I thought I'd pop over as I need to run some ideas by you, okay sweetie?" I tell him,

dropping my voice an octave.

"I'll be waiting impatiently, for your arrival, baby" he purrs at me,

shit he purred at me, oh yeah, I like this.

"Ease up there tiger, I'll be a pile of goo on my bedroom floor if you keep that up. Then you'll have to come scrape me into a bucket to get me over there" I laugh,

so does he and I realise this is the most relaxed and sexy phone call he's ever had with me. Could all this be due to no Alice! As I'm getting dressed and ready to leave I keep thinking, did she really interfere to that much of a degree that nobody was spontaneous. That's just fucked up! Oops! good job Esme can't read minds I'd be in trouble.

Yes, that's another thing that needs to be addressed, much as I love the Cullens they can be a bit insensitive and in your face sometimes. I'm not a little girl anymore who needs correcting all the time. I swear occasionally, sue me! I'll have to speak to Edward about our future living arrangements!

I think close but not on top of would be best for us. After all, I'm an only child and used to space, peace and quiet and well running my own home and life. Maybe a granny flat or pool house, type of thing as long as I had my own front door. Thinking back to our phone call makes me decide to put on a pair of skinny jeans and a fitted top with an open shirt over it.

Casual but showing off the assets, as little as they are. When I arrive at their place, yes he is waiting, pacing actually and he sweeps me into his arms and gives me the most passionate kiss to date. This I could get used to! I behave for once not pushing him as I don't want to spoil the moment, I let him dictate the pace and it's so worth it.

"Wow, should I leave and come back, if that's the greeting I'll get?" I ask,

he laughs and hugs me to him tightly.

"No, stay just where you are! Where you belong, in my arms, my love" he whispers in my ear.

Today is turning out to be a great day and I hope it continues. We go into the house and Esme is bustling about, tidying and moving things around.

"Bella dear! Would you like some coffee? How about a sandwich?" she asks,

in a very happy tone. My goodness, Edward's not the only one affected by Alice's departure.

"Thanks, Esme that would be nice" I reply as we follow her into the kitchen.

"So what are your plans for today?" she quizzes.

"Well! believe it or not, while I was getting dressed it dawned on me, that I've never seen Edward in any casual clothes and I've come to have a rummage in his closet so to speak!"

I laugh as I tell her this.

"Casual clothes? I'm not sure if he has any dear!" she replies perplexed,

"I'm not sure any of us do except Jasper really".

So after finishing my brunch, Edward and I set off to have a good look at his clothes.

"It's not that I don't like some of what you wear, baby but all the time! Hell, I wear jeans, why can't you?" I mention,

and he looks unsure but lets me rake around in his dresser first. Not a t-shirt in sight. Nope, nothing that would constitute as casual at all. Okay maybe a couple of the jumpers, but that's all. So I turn to the closet and yet again, it's all dressy and stuffy. I'm bending over checking out his shoes when I hear it, just a little groan, then a growl! Ah, the jeans of course.

I stay where I am, maybe wiggle my ass a little and he's right behind me, so I straighten up slowly till my back is to his chest. He's purring again, oh I love it! I suddenly realise for the first time ever I feel him, firmly against my ass and I tense slightly. Shit! I think and sense he's about to move. My hands whip behind me faster than I knew I was capable of, they latch onto his upper thighs, just where his butt begins and I hold fast.

"Don't move an inch, Edward! This is not nineteen oatcake and I need to know, now and then you want and desire me as much as I do you! Just because we aren't having sex yet, doesn't mean I don't want to know that you are turned on by me! You have no idea how important that it to me!" I inform him passionately.

"I give myself away all the time, I know you can smell my desire sometimes. Yes?" I ask breathily

"Yes" is all he says in my ear,

"Well didn't you think I might need affirmation too? You know how unsure of myself I am. It's empowering to know, I can do that to you!"

He encloses me in a firm hold, one arm under my bust the other across my hips. Basically pinning me against him as he rolls his hips against my ass.

"Never think I don't want you! Need you desperately! my love, I do all the time. I just never wanted to tease you and then do nothing. Did you think all this time that I didn't desire you, physically?" I nod sadly,

"Oh god, nothing is further from the truth. I now see it was wrong to not let you feel how much, I yearn for you. Please forgive me?"

He sounds so sad and defeated, I slowly turn into his embrace and hug him tightly, well as tightly as I can and he does the same. We stay like this for several minutes and I rub gentle circles on his back with my fingertips. He does the same and we're swaying slightly to our own rhythm and I am so content. I can feel him purring again and I press my ear firmly to his chest as I listen.

"I love that sound, it's so sexy, yet comforting at the same time" I murmur

he tells me it the sound of his love for me, his mate, that all males can only do it after they find their one true mate. We sit on the bed and talk, about everything and nothing. We laugh and then we're serious and for the first time, he's completely open and honest about his fears and hopes for our future.

I ask why now? why has he said nothing before? and he drops his head and I know

"Alice," we say together.

She has been involving herself in every facet of our relationship and most of what's wrong, is her doing. Telling him I that wouldn't want this, wouldn't like that. It was her idea not to let me feel how he physically felt about me. He is so ashamed that he listened to her, but I tell him he should have been able to trust his sister not to steer him wrong.

I think he was speaking to the wrong sister, after all, Alice can't remember her human life, so how could she give him advice and he laughs with me and we are so relaxed. Well, this explains many things.

Okay, so we will start from scratch, getting to know each other, but properly this time. So tomorrow we are going clothes shopping, I need to see what he likes not Alice's ideas but Edwards, this should be fun, I hope!

 **W**

 **Well Hey Good Lookin'**

We wander around the mall in Olympia, just window shopping to start with. I see some jeans and drag him inside. I pick out ones I like and then take him to the men's racks and show him the styles, cut, yadda yadda. He eventually with the help of an assistant who without moving from his spot, or actually being aware, told Edward what would suit him.

He's a little embarrassed to use the changing rooms but I convince him and were next door to each other and can still talk. I'm out first and say

"Come on slowpoke let me see!" he shuffles out,

and I do a double take, they fit like a glove and are low at the waist, OMG! Hot Hot Hot! I can't stop myself whistling as he turns full circle and he's so embarrassed if he was human he'd be blushing.

"What about mine?" I say and he looks confused,

"They don't look any diff...!"

I lift up my shirt so he can see I'm wearing skinny, low at the hip, tight assed sexy ones.

"Uh hmm... Wow... love there hot!" he stutters out,

looking intently at me as his eyes darken perceptibly.

"Why thank you kind sir and you look devilishly handsome yourself," I tell him laughing.

"Now for some t-shirts and maybe polo shirts" I add.

"What's a muscle shirt, Bella? That guy keeps repeating it over and over in his head" he asks,

"Hell no! Forks is not ready for that just yet!" I tell him,

I'm not having Lauren Mallory creaming herself over my boyfriend. We look through the tee's and he sees a couple, with vintage bands on the front and he's sold.

"I've never shopped for myself, hell I've never been in a changing room before, this is so much fun love!" he's so happy,

and it shows in his whole demeanour, much more relaxed and carefree. His phone buzzes and it's Emmett asking what we're doing? Edward is so excited when he says

"Shopping and trying stuff on, it's amazing Em!" He looks over at me,

pleading and I nod saying tell them to meet us, we'll wait and I'll grab some lunch. The rest of the day is a blast, we try on stuff we would never wear and just muck about as well as actually getting new gear.

"This is awesome Bella! I didn't know shopping could be such fun!" says Rose

"Alice made it a military expedition and we never tried stuff on cause she saw it in her head and said yes or no right away"

I smile at her happiness and wonder if they all see how controlled they were.

"You know the best bit Rose, you can wear the same things as many times as you like,

"Everyone should have favourite things they wear to make them happy," I tell her "Even if it's just, sweats for lounging about in".

By the time, we're done Emmett has a collection of tee's saying crazy stuff like 'Bite Me!' 'Fangs Ain't What They Used To Be!' and he's got the name of a website where he can get more. Esme and Carlisle are confused when we return,

"I thought you were going shopping?" he asks,

we all answer in the affirmative, laughing

"How are you all so happy then?" I laugh at the looks on their faces.

"Cause Bella makes shopping fun" shouts Emmett,

as he hauls out all his tee's to show Esme. She's so happy everyone else is happy, Carlisle is hugging her and he too seems more relaxed. Esme looked a little wistful and I said

"Next time Esme, women only! There this little shop to die for in Seattle" and I wink at her so she got my meaning.

She even giggled and Carlisle started to smile widely. Edward looked at me confused so I mouthed

"Lingerie"

He raised an eyebrow and I nod, now everyone was smiling and then we all just burst out laughing it was so silly. Just before I left for home I wrote on a piece of paper

 _'Wedding Lingerie' at least a look._

Showed it to Rose and Esme and they looked ecstatic, they both nodded and I said my goodbyes. When Edward was driving me home I broached the delicate subject,

"I know you can't turn it off baby, but over the next few months, there will be wedding stuff I don't want you to see beforehand! So could you please try to stay out of the woman's heads if you can? please for me?" I begged,

and he nodded and said he would try to ignore their thoughts specifically. He asked me what he should wear tomorrow to school, but I shook my head saying

"What you want, for once wear what you want!" and he sighed,

and then nodded. I laughed

"It's easy Edward I do it every day!" He smiled and said,

"Okay love I'll give it a try".

I was looking forward to seeing who Edward thought he was and shit I hoped I wasn't going to be disappointed. The next morning when he left, he told me he'd meet me at the school. So I eagerly got ready and made my way there early hoping to be there when he arrived,

I had just pulled up when his car slid in next to my truck. He was smiling and slide out of his seat in those awesome jeans and a plain white t-shirt under a black open button-down with the sleeves rolled back to show off his Cullen cuff. He looked good and more like a man than a high school boy.

Even I heard the gasps nearby, he opened my door to help me out and growled low and deep, I was wearing my new jeans too and great minds think alike cause I had on a white cropped tank and a black blazer jacket with the sleeves rolled up. He slid his hands inside the jacket, making contact with my bare midriff and he held me close against himself.

"I don't think I'll make it through today without killing Newton, with you dressed this way, Love!" I giggled and snuggled closer.

"You'll survive, but who will I have to punch out hmm!" I asked and it was his turn to laugh.

As we turned to head into the main building, we both reached into our pockets and pulled out the shades we bought for a joke yesterday and slide them on. Everyone was gaping at us as if they didn't know who we were.

Edward slides his hand into one of the pockets on my rear and gently squeezed as we walked into the school, never one to miss an opportunity, I did the same and hear him purring quietly.

 **W**

 **Nice Day, for a White Wedding**

It was decided between the two of us, that the wedding would be not in August as Alice said but in November, a fall wedding which would be better for our preferred colour scheme, the Golden Topaz and touches of Warm Brown.

This to match the eyes of the bride and groom. My dress would be more winter white, a straight shift with lace overlay, both Angela and I would have cloaks for the journey to and from the church. Mine, gold with brown trim and hers brown with gold trim as her dress would be gold with the same overlay as mine but to her waist, unlike mine which would be full length.

Edward would be in a dark brown suit with a gold tie and cummerbund. The flowers would be autumnal colours and the church would have gold, cream and brown ribbons. Simple, elegant, not to over the top and just me. Edward seems very happy about the whole idea and only asked if at the church instead of the organ could Rose play the harp, I was overjoyed.

She played beautifully, I'd heard her once before and that would just be the perfect thing to set the whole wedding apart from the norm. I don't mind different just not OTT. The reception we finally decided would be at the church hall as the other choices were the lodge or the diner and well maybe not. Esme and my mother Renee were well on top of that and it was going to be just a buffet, especially as half the guests don't eat.

So it would be easy for them to pretend. So, all in all, I was pleased with how it would all come together and was beginning to anxiously look forward to it. Unlike my dad who, like me wasn't good at being the centre of attention. But we were both going to have to suck it up as it was really unavoidable, seeing as I was the bride and he was giving me away.

We were going to Isle Esme for our honeymoon, at first, Edward had tried to keep it a secret, but I insisted he tell me, as how would I know what to pack. He said he would get Rose to pack for me but changed his mind when he saw the look on my face. I don't think so, I trust her, yes, but I would be packing my own bag thank you very much, as if I'd let anyone else pack for my honeymoon!

It was late August and Jasper and Alice were returning today. I wasn't eager for it I had to admit. But she was part of the family and hopefully, she had learned that you can't run everyone's life to suit your own. Everyone was going to line up waiting on the verandah when I asked why they did that?

They looked sheepishly at each other and I realised this was another Alice idea. So we all wandered back into the house and got on with little jobs to pass the time. There were hugs and kisses all around and apart from the slight tension in the air it went better than expected. Jasper was in jeans and cowboy boots, looking really relaxed. So he too had taken that to heart and was dressing himself.

"Hello Bella," Alice said quietly,

and I answered right away and gave her a small hug. Turns out that while they were gone Jasper had been giving her emotional therapy. Reminding her of times when one of the others had wanted to do something and she vetoed it. Then letting her feel how disappointed they were. It seems there were lots of those times. She started to see that her visions only made her happy and everyone else just went along with it for peace and to stop her pouting and wingeing.

That they were actually only happy when she and Jasper were away, that was a sad pill for her to swallow. She waited two days then caught me as I was arriving that morning to say, she had seen my wedding plans and the whole thing looked lovely and so just me. She apologised for her behaviour and thanked me for standing up to her, as she realised just how miserable she had made everyone and knew it would have continued until it split the family up.

She says she never looks for things now only telling Jasper if something big pops into her head. This seems to actually make her happy too. So she asks is there anything left to do, before the big day. I groan yes, I still need to write the invitations and her eyes light up,

"Be my guest Alice! There is the large box on the dining room table, the list's in there too. That will save me getting carpel tunnel! So thank you" I tell her laughing,

as I go in search of my very sexy fiancé. That's something else that changed, Edward is a little more demonstrative nowadays, he has also been willing to try a few things that will make our honeymoon less of an overwhelming event for both of us. So with just over a month to go, I'm getting as much practice as I can, well can you blame me.

 **W**


	3. This Is Your Wife

**A/N: The wedding went well, so now for the honeymoon! xx Alexis**

* * *

Well I was now the new, but not yet improved Mrs Bella Cullen, the wedding was over and if I say so myself it went really well. The vampires and the humans mingled with the odd shape-shifter, totally unaware well at least the humans were. The rest just either held their breath or stayed upwind. There was no drama, no fighting and nobody got eaten, so I deemed that a total success.

We had just said our goodbyes and were setting off for Isle Esme, a long arduous journey, well for the human bride it would be. I have convinced Edward we should have a break midway so that I can rest and be fresh for the last leg otherwise I'd be exhausted for the first couple of days and that's not how honeymoons are meant to go. He eventually relented and we were having a stopover in Panama City.

He was very unsure of this until I said we would be waiting till we got to Isle Esme before we started our honeymoon properly. This made him a little more relaxed and happier once more. If he would only just have some faith in himself most of this angst would disappear. But I was determined to make this work and was prepared to help ease him gently into the new and wonderful world of sex and marriage.

As well as, us having been doing a little practising over the last few months, I had been reading up on the subject of sex for people with physical limitations. This should help us when the time came, so I wasn't a liability but an asset in our finally managing to come together, so to speak. I didn't want him to have to do all of the work and worrying, although it was a guarantee he was already doing that.

So with a plan in mind for our month long honeymoon, I relaxed and enjoyed the flight and looked forward to my visit to Panama City, this would be the furthest I had ever travelled and I was excited.

"Tell me all you know about Panama, Edward," I asked him.

I found keeping him distracted was a good thing, making him stay out of his own head. If vampires could have panic attacks he'd have had one for sure. By the time we reach our stopover I had Edward telling me what random people were thinking and we were having fun. The hotel suite was luxurious and had a hot tub, now that I can work with. I said we wouldn't be having sex but I didn't say we wouldn't be fooling around. It was just after sundown when we arrived, so I had a snack from room service and then a little siesta cuddled up to my own personal cooling unit.

Upon awakening an hour later, we both got ourselves changed and headed out to catch some nightlife. It was still warm and I didn't need a coat or cardigan, what a pleasant change from back home in Washington. We wandered the streets, listening to the musicians and watching the entertainers. Since it was my honeymoon and the legal age here for drinking was eighteen, there was a fruity alcoholic punch with loads of fruit floating in it on sale in the street side bars and cafes too, It was wonderful.

Edward pointed out some of the historical sites and gave me a potted synopsis of the City. We wandered back to the hotel after I got something to eat from a street vendor, not the first one like I would have gone to. Edward scrutinised them all, before declaring the last one safe for me to eat from, silly overprotective man. I told him most humans get Delhi Belly, Montezuma's Revenge or whatever you wanted to call it at some time on their holidays.

When we reached our suite the lights from the balcony were on and I could see the steam rising out of the hot tub, There was a bottle of champagne in a bucket with two glasses, compliments of the hotel. So I wandered over and asked Edward to open it for me, he poured a glass for me and I ran my fingers in the tub, oh perfect just the right temperature. I raised an eyebrow at Edward and said how about a soak to finish off our evening.

He smiled and nodded, I said I'd go have a human moment and change in the bathroom, so he could do the same in the bedroom. Putting on a barely there emerald green bikini, even though we had been being more adventurous I had still never seen him naked nor him me. We had gotten down to our underwear but never completely without some sort of barrier, I think it was a physiological thing for him.

Also, I had never been allowed to touch him, not without his boxers covering him up but that was about to change this evening. I said no sex but I never said I'd keep my hands to myself, after all, he was my husband now. When I returned to the balcony Edward was already in the tub gazing out at the view, he turned as I approached and I heard the deep rumble of a growl emanating from him.

My hair was gathered up on the top of my head and as I said it was a very small bikini so nothing was really left to the imagination for him this time. I held out my hand as I stepped up so he could help me in and I was swept into his embrace right away.

"Are you trying to kill me, Love" he purred,

"No my handsome sexy husband, I just don't see the need to hide what already belongs to you,"

I tell him picking up my champagne and taking a sip. He is purring loudly and stroking my back and sides, I don't even think he is aware that he's doing it. I gesture that we should sit and I lean against him, my back to his chest and sigh.

"This is perfect Edward, thank you," I say,

as he is peppering my neck with little kisses, I relax and enjoy them and my drink. Refusing to push him too quickly, I lie there with his arms are around me, one at my waist and the other across my shoulder line. With my free hand, I gently stroke the forearm around my waist, little circles and figures of eight, randomly and leisurely in no rush.

He, on the other hand, is sucking and nipping my skin, the occasional lick of my earlobe and I feel my nipples automatically harden as my desire starts to build. My glass is now empty and I set it to one side as I feel him untie the neck of my bikini top, I tilt my head back as it falls and moan when his hand from my waist, slides up my stomach to encompass one of my breasts. He's slow and gentle, circling and pinching the tip as it hardens, even more.

I lean slowly forward and pull the tie at my back so the top floats away, at the same time I'm slowly turning to face him fully straddling his thighs. I slide my ass forward so that I can feel he's hard against me, Then I lean back bracing my hands on his knees thrusting my chest out as if in offering to him and he does not refuse. As his mouth engulfs one breast his hand squeezes and plays with the other, he continues this alternating between the two as I slowly grind my hips down onto him.

He is panting and repeating my name over and over, I slowly bring myself up so my arms are around his neck and I lick and kiss his neck, jaw and earlobes, his erection is now between us against his stomach and mine. So I slide one hand down between us and into his board shorts, gripping him for the first time, he makes to stop me and I shake my head. I use my other hand to place his arms along the edge of the hot tub.

"I said I would wait till Isle Esme for us to have sex Edward, but I fully intend to see my husband naked tonight and watch him cum in my hand," I tell him forcibly,

and his eyes darken and his growls deepen. Without letting go of him or stopping my strokes I use my other hand to loosen his shorts and wiggle them down, he obliges by lifting us both up so I can remove them from between us. He is watching me intently and is still a little tense, I stroke his jaw whispering

"Relax baby and enjoy, just for once let me be in control"

his body sags slightly below me and I know I am now in charge. All that is between us now are my bikini bottoms and I slowly undo the ties, as I pull the scrap of material away I slide right up against his rigid length. Each stroke I make rubs against my now engorged clit and I am moaning loudly and he is watching alternately my face and below the water where we're touching.

"See how you make me feel baby, can you feel the blood racing through my veins and hear my heart pounding in my chest, do you feel my desire for you building demanding release," I ask him.

He's nodding lost for words, a look of wonder on his face. It's like he's seeing me for the first time and I think he likes Bella to be in charge. I lower my hand from his face and drag it through my folds, lift it to his lips and smear my juices across them. His tongue darts out and he groans as the taste explodes in his mouth, his erection swells slightly more in my hand and I know he's almost there, as am I.

"Cum for me baby, cum for me now Edward!" at my order,

he growls and grunts out my name as he cums pushing me over the edge with him due to the sheer power of our joint emotions. I sag against his chest and giggle at the bravery of what I have just done, I didn't think I had it in me, but he brought out a different side of me and I think we both liked her.

"Bella my Love, my temptress, that was beyond amazing" he purrs

"I can't thank you enough, I know this is going to work out because I now have faith that between us we will reach our goal," he tells me,

with the utmost sincerity. I nod and smile wickedly,

"Yes, it is Edward," I say as I rise out of the water,

"I'm going for a shower baby," I say over my shoulder

"Could you clean up out here please" I blow him a kiss, and head for the bathroom,

I hear him laughing as I walk away. The rest of our honeymoon has gone from strength to strength, again with a little help from 'Madame Bella', basically during the first time it was me on top directing our every move and him keeping his hands away from my very breakable body, poor Esme's headboard and pillows didn't make it, but I was unscathed.

I didn't even have to worry about bleeding as my hymen was long gone, due to one too many accidents as a child. Almost like it was pre-ordained, maybe the higher powers knew that it would be unhelpful. Once the first time had happened it has just gotten better and better, no angst for him and no bruised bits for me, win-win all around.

He knows what to expect and is gaining more and more control during sex and can now hold me without incident. See having a little faith is sometimes all you need. The only blip on this otherwise wonderful time, is me waking up tonight when he's off on the mainland hunting. My stomach is churning and I am sweating profusely, damn I knew I'd catch that Delhi Belly! Oh well, can't be helped. God, I feel lousy, hell's teeth I'm going to be sick, Oh shit!

 _ **A/N: The title is part of a skit about holidays by a British comedian called Lee Evans done during his XL Tour.**_

 **W**

 **Don't Blame Me, You Said This Could Never Happen!**

 **Can One Feel Sea Sick On An Island**

I'm sitting on the beach pretending to sunbathe and trying to encourage my breakfast to stay with me, turns out no I didn't have Delhi Belly! I almost wish I had. Yesterday, I realised that I hadn't had my period since before the honeymoon and well, with some swift calculations and a serious looking over in the luxury bathroom mirror, yup I'm pregnant, I've got a little bump already.

Edward, predictable as ever is panicking, so far he's called our baby, **'A Monster'** , **'A Demon'** and my all-time favourite **'The Spawn of Satan'**. At the moment I'm refusing to talk to him, because I don't want to say something I might regret later, unlike him obviously. He was all for us rushing home immediately for Carlisle to abort our little miracle, I told him,

"You get right on that then Edward and while you're at it, Why don't you phone Jenks to have our divorce started at the same time. please!"

That stopped him in his tracks for a couple of minutes, since then he's tried persuading, cajoling and now threats, indirectly of course.

"The thing will kill you, Bella, it will suck the life out of you, if you insist on keeping it," he said last night,

"My truck's called 'The Thing', not my baby, Edward",

that was actually the last thing I said to him, I'm so disappointed in him, he's just reverted back to the way he was before, he started trying to order me to do all manner of useless things and I have refused point blank to listen, it's the Twenty-First Century here, not the dark ages!

For a vampire he isn't very savvy, he never researches things first or thinks ahead just in case, it's so arrogant of him and his family to just assume they know everything, just because their vampires. Clearly, that's a major understatement as I'm pregnant! Ah well, first things first, I need to talk to Esme, as she's had a baby she will be able to tell me anything I need to know and then Carlisle after he does some serious research.

"Edward, phone your father and get him started on finding out about vampire/human hybrid babies please," I ask him,

and he stops pacing to turn and look at me strangely,

"Dear god Edward, you don't believe I'm the first, do you? After all of these millennia and suddenly I'm the first! Highly unlikely, don't you agree?" I sigh exasperatedly at him.

He hangs his head and I know exactly what he's going to say

"Don't Edward, just don't. I thought we were past all of this crap? Please, just phone your father" I tell him tiredly,

not letting him uselessly apologise. If he would just think before leaping to conclusions, he needs to grow out of that if he's going to be a father. I need the backing of my one hundred years plus vampire, not the seventeen-year-old boy. I wander inside now to cool down a little and maybe have a drink, but nothing appeals so I just have bottled water.

The same seems to be happening on the food front, eggs seem to be the only thing the baby is happy with at the moment. I rake around until I find my own cell and call Esme's number.

"Bella dear! Is everything okay? I'm surprised to hear from you, but it's nice all the same" she's rambling a little and I'm confused,

"Esme is everything okay at home? You sound a bit out of sorts?" I say quickly.

"Sorry dear, Carlisle just rushed out of the room after getting a call from Edward and I was distracted, So is everything alright?" she asks again

"Well if my being pregnant counts as okay, then yes" I laugh,

"What?" she shouts "Pregnant, vampires can't have babies!"

"Esme, I'm not a vampire remember, just Edward"

I then tell her what's happened over the last two days.

"Oh my god, he is an idiot, I'm going to slap him when you get home," she tells me and I ask her to give him one from me too.

"Anyway, I don't feel well enough to travel, I can't keep anything down, the baby doesn't seem to like human food much" I mention,

"So could you and Carlisle come out here please, I need another woman with me. Edward is driving me insane" I am literally blubbing now.

"I can only stay strong by myself for so long Esme, I need you!"

"Don't worry dear, we'll be on the quickest flight out we can get, today"

she assures me and I'm so relieved as I hang up the call, I head into the bedroom to change my clothes and pause to survey my reflection, turning this way and that, admiring my outline and stroking my bump gently,

"Don't worry little one, mommy will protect you always, even from your daddy's insensitivity, I will lay down my life for you, my miracle" I murmur quietly to the baby.

I hear a strangled sound behind me and turn to see Edward on his knees in the doorway sobbing. Ah eureka, he's just realised how little help he has been since we found out, I, not some abstract stranger, was pregnant, I've been scared and confused too, while he was ranting and raving and calling our baby names.

"At last, does this mean I can depend on you for support now?" I ask him,

in a rather sarcastic tone. I know I'm being harsh and a tad cruel, but he needs to get his head in the game and be with me, supporting me in this unknown time, recriminations are too late and worthless, it's done, it's happening, so we need to deal with the here and now. He nod's as he rises and comes toward me unsure of his welcome.

"I know you don't want to hear it love, but please know how disgusted with myself I am. I have behaved so badly, not just to you, but to the baby as well. Can you ever forgive me?

I don't deserve either of you, I know this, but I will be here for you from now on. I am so, so sorry!" his voice breaks at the end,

and I open my arms for him, and he clings to me like a drowning man.

"What did Carlisle say, Edward?" I ask warily,

I hope they have considered this from my point of view as well as their own.

"Eh, well, he never got the chance to say anything, by the time I had told him and of course acted like an unthinking spoilt brat. Esme ripped the phone out of his hand and told me to get my head out of my ass and asked where exactly was my pregnant wife?

Who should have been my main priority? Who had to call her for support, because I was acting like a moron! So, to answer your question, no Carlisle said nothing. They'll be here soon, though like you wanted" he said looking shamefaced.

"We need to work together Edward, you just can't go off on one when things don't go the way you planned or do what you want it to do, okay?" I plead with him.

Because I know deep down inside, it's going to get a lot worse before the end. That reminds me how come Alice didn't see any of this happening? I know she's been trying not to interfere, but this one time could have been the exception.

 **W**


	4. Don't Blame Me!

**A/N: They think their clever and stop there, imagine if the made the leap, they could be normal, like a human maybe! xx Alexis**

* * *

I spend most of the day resting and trying to find something to eat that the baby won't reject, I am starting to tire already and this is not good even I know this.

"How come your sister hasn't blown up the phone, I would have thought she would have caught this big of a surprise?" I ask,

as he wanders into the room carrying a tray with scrambled eggs and toast for me.

"Huh! you're right, as always my love, I haven't heard from her at all, Carlisle said they were out when I called but really, she should have seen this! I'll call Jasper"

Turns out Alice had no idea about the baby, she said I was a little fuzzy but she hadn't been paying attention, trying to give us some privacy, as we were on honeymoon. So either I was shielding the baby or the baby was doing something itself?

Well, we would have to wait and see, maybe Edward would be able to hear its thoughts soon and give us an idea, what was happening. I mentioned all of this to him and again he seemed surprised I had thought about any of that so deeply.

"Edward, I'm beginning to wonder if you think I'm vapid? Just because you can't hear my thoughts doesn't mean I don't actually have any! It's really insulting the way you think of me as the weak pathetic human. I appear to be the stronger of the two of us and I obviously do a lot more thinking and less wallowing than you do!"

I know it's the hormones talking but I'm getting very angry with my new husband.

"You seriously need to grow up Edward and join me in the real world!" I shout at him,

as I rush into the bathroom slamming and locking the door to throw up once again.

"Love, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to infer you were unintelligent, it came out wrong. I don't know what to do for you, I feel useless. Tell me what you need from me please Bella?" he begs from the other side of the door.

"Have you never heard of the internet Edward, how do you think I knew how to handle our honeymoon, I wasn't born with the information, I learned it, just like everyone else!" I shout at him,

I'm on the floor crying by now and feeling really sorry for myself. What the hell does he do when I'm asleep, I know, he sits and worries and achieves nothing. The tiredness must have gotten to me because the next thing I remember is waking up in bed.

Edward is lying behind me cradling my body to him keeping me cool and stroking my hair. This is all I had wanted, all I had needed for two days and at last, he's here with me supporting me and loving me.

"I'm sorry Edward, this is going to get a lot worse before the end and you're going to get the brunt of it, baby," I tell him,

tears running down my face,

"I'm scared too you know, I need you to be strong and calm Edward, I can't do it all by myself, I can't mother you to, I don't have the energy" I sob.

"No Bella, you're right sweetheart, if I had any common sense I would have been caring for you, instead I was trying to fight fate and blame everyone else for this, instead of grasping it for the amazing event it was and being here for you," he says quietly,

"I really am seeing us from a new perspective and I don't come out smelling like roses, do I?"

"All new fathers have to learn Edward, you just didn't seem to want too, don't you want our baby?" I ask him afraid of the answer.

"Oh god yes, Bella I love the fact that you can give me something I thought was beyond me, I'm sorry I made you and the baby feel unwanted!" he expounded

"I have been seriously re-evaluating myself and I know I don't know a lot about women and babies, but I should have been able to handle this better, more maturely and I promise I will be here every step of the way from now on, please don't shut me out, love!"

"Okay, together then, well the first thing I need you to do baby, please don't panic and over think it, Edward. But I think the baby will need me to consume blood for it to develop! It is half vampire after all" I say this,

and hold my breath waiting for the explosion, but he surprises me, just stiffening at first then he relaxes and says

"I think you may be on to something there, and maybe you'll be able to eat better too if the baby is satisfied."

"Can you hear it's heartbeat Edward? Does it seem okay, normal I mean? You would tell me if anything was wrong?" I was starting to panic,

thinking of all the things that could happen.

"Shush! Bella nothing will go wrong, the baby's fine and you are the strongest, most awesome woman I have ever met, you can do this, no you will do this!" he tells me

and I just crush myself against him and pray he's right, that I am strong enough. It was still early evening and we were relaxing as best we could when my cell went off. It was Rose to tell us Esme and Carlisle were on their way and should be there by morning. She asked how I was and did I need anything? I just got the feeling that they also wanted to be here for us and I suggested once Carlisle had assessed me and decided what was needed, maybe they would bring it out with them.

She was ecstatic and I could hear Emmett whooping in the background, I told her to tell Alice not too many baby clothes till we knew the sex. I heard Jasper laughing at Alice's huffing about not getting to buy out the baby stores.

Edward said he'd go hunting after I was asleep and bring me back something to drink for the baby, I screwed up my nose and nodded, then tapped my belly saying

"I hope you appreciate all I'm doing for you 'Squirt'" Edward laughed at me,

and then leant down and speaking to my belly, he told the baby how wonderful I was and how lucky it was that I was its mummy, my eyes filled with tears and for once was completely content, long may it continue.

 **W**

 **Just What The Doctor Ordered**

This time, when I awoke it was morning and Edward was sitting beside me on the bed, his laptop on and he was concentrating really hard on something.

"Hi," I said sleepily.

"Good morning love, how do you feel? he asked, then followed it up with "Who's eating first? You or the baby?".

"The baby I think and then maybe I'll be able to keep something down, but otherwise, I'm fine, honest," I told him as I got up to go to the loo, I gasped as I glanced down.

"What? Are you okay?" he was off the bed and beside me in a blur.

"Look Edward" I whispered,

I lifted my top up and the bump was twice the size it was yesterday.

"It's going to be a quick pregnancy isn't it?"

He was right behind me as he wrapped his arms around me and cradled my belly in his large hands,

"Yes It appears so, but don't worry Carlisle will be here soon and he'll be able to tell us more. You go have a human moment and I'll warm up the baby's food okay?" he said gently,

and I nodded and headed for the bathroom. I was dreading drinking blood, but for the squirt, I would force myself. So nothing prepared me for the fact that when I smelt the blood, I was ravenous and grabbed it up, gulping it down in an instant.

"More, please Edward" I sighed,

and he handed me a fresh cupful. Once that was also gone I patted my stomach and said:

"Breakfast for me now, no god damn eggs!"

It was unbelievable that only two cups of blood made so much difference. I was able to eat a healthy breakfast, keep it down and had so much more energy.

"What now love? Esme and Carlisle will be here about two, so we have the whole morning to ourselves" Edward asked as he tidied up the kitchen.

I smirked at him, peeled off all my clothes and suggested he might like to wash my back, in the oversized sunken tub in the bathroom. Before I had finished the sentence, he'd scooped me up in his arms and we were next to the tub. As it filled I helped him divest himself of his clothes and we stepped in together. Edward sunk to his knees and held my belly

"Baby, daddy is going to have some grownup time with mummy, I suggest you sleep now, please!" he murmured kissing my abdomen.

I laughed at him and said

"That's a guarantee that squirt will not only be awake but will probably do somersaults all the way through"

Edward turned me around and pulled me down to sit on his lap, my back to his chest, as he washed me thoroughly. By the time he had finished I was so turned on and feeling horny, I couldn't stop wiggling my ass against his erection and he was purring and growling alternately. I was about to turn round when he inched me up enough to slide himself inside me, we had never been in this position before and it felt amazing.

We made love slowly and reverently, mindful of the baby and just happy to be as one, the stress dropped away and the hours slide by quickly. So much so, it was only when Edward heard the boat approaching we realised the time. Suddenly we were in a comedy of errors, as he tried to get out the bath Edward caught his foot in his discarded clothes and tripped, I was laughing so much I slipped and nearly fell over back into the bath, lucky I married a vampire, who caught me before I hit the water,

so when his parents arrived we were both flat out on the bathroom floor in hysterics, only made worse when I remembered we were naked. Edward wrapped a massive towel around us both and we shimmied to the doorway to see a very surprised Carlisle and Esme smiling hugely at us. Once we were dressed and presentable, we went into the lounge where Edward's parents were waiting for us.

"So how are you feeling Bella?" Carlisle asked,

"Well, really well now, We worked out the problem" I started to say "

No Love you worked out the problem" Edward interrupted me by saying this,

"Okay I did, it appears your grandchild requires blood to sustain it," I tell him,

"Yes, that makes sense and how did that go?" he enquired,

I think assuming the worst. Edward laughed and said

"Quick as a flash, one sniff and she nearly ripped my arm off, but at least once the baby was satisfied, Bella was able to eat and retain it"

Carlisle was very happy about this as we had appeared to be feeding the baby properly before it started to basically consume me. After we caught up and found out what everyone else was up too, Carlisle suggested a checkup for me and squirt. We told him the bump had doubled since yesterday and he worked out the pregnancy will be about 6 weeks, not nine months, otherwise, I was fit and healthy. I ask them all to sit and say

" I want to stay here to have the baby, in case anything goes wrong and you have to turn me right away. I don't want to go back to Forks, where there is too much interference from outside parties who have no right to a say in my life.

Also and this is the hardest thing I've had to decide, I need to appear to have died, for my families sake. So I was thinking, I'll phone my dad, tell him Edward and I are staying another week. That we've got the chance of a helicopter tour to some outlying islands. Then we could be in an accident and both die! What do you think?" They are stunned,

"Bella love, why did you not mention this?" Edward asked

"Well it's been running around in my head for ages anyway, but the baby just solidified it really. it's way too dangerous to drag my dad, well all my family into this world, for obvious reasons, I doubt the Volturi have forgotten about me it's just a matter of time"

They nodded, and Carlisle spoke up saying

"You're quite right as usual Bella, the sooner you become one of us the better, but for now it would be better if you were off the grid so to speak, your plan is perfect and when the boys arrive we'll get it underway"

"One more thing, I know Edward doesn't really want to bite me in case he can't stop! So is it feasible for him to inject his venom into me? Like, straight into my heart via syringe?"

I ask and they all gawk at me,

"You really are the most amazing creature, you never cease to surprise me with your foresight and problem solving, your very strategy driven, almost as much as Jasper!" Edward said,

with no small amount of awe in his voice. So with all the plans ready to implement, it's time to rearrange the house Esme tells me and I watch as she directs the men where everything is to go and sorts out the large white room for me and Edward with space for the baby, she just shakes her head when confronted with the broken headboard and featherless pillows.

But I'm confused how three couples can share the other one bedroom. Esme laughs and goes up to the wall near the door and starts pushing buttons on a hidden panel. Walls rise out of the floor and Edward and Carlisle snap lock the corners and suddenly there are two more rooms, one is the outside decking area and its roof folds down from the original roof,

the other is the front section of the lounge, this way they both have windows in them for light, now it's me who stands with my mouth hanging open in utter amazement and they all laugh at me heartily.

 **W**

 **Choose Your Words Carefully!**

I now approximately three and a half weeks into my pregnancy and feeling really good considering how fast it's going, of course, I wasn't aware I was pregnant for the first two weeks. Especially given the fact I have to drink animal blood every day for Squirt. The only fly in the ointment is nothing I brought on honeymoon fits me anymore. So I am wearing Edwards shirts and boxers as they are the only thing I can squeeze into, he seems happy with this for some reason, it must be a man thing.

The rest of the family are arriving tonight and then we will be organising Edward and my demise. I phoned Charlie five days ago and it was so hard, I nearly broke down a couple of times but feeling Squirt fluttering around inside of me kept me strong. I can't in all good conscience allow my father to be pulled into this world, it's just too dangerous. If he or my mother knew anything about vampires they could be put to death for the knowledge, that's just too high a price to pay for me to keep them in my life and I'm not that selfish.

Being with Edward was my choice, not theirs so they shouldn't have to pay for it. To say I was a little temperamental is putting it mildly! I seem to fly off the handle at the least little thing. Carlisle is awesome at sidestepping my landmines as is Esme, but poor Edward he just can't seem to grasp the 'Always, but always agree with the pregnant woman' unwritten rule. He is wandering about with a kind of shell-shocked look on his face, I can see him going over our last conversation in his mind.

He knows what he said was okay and that there should have been no cause for me to take offence, but I'm bloody pregnant and I can't help myself. It was the, age-old, are you saying I'm fat comment, he just said:

"When you've slimmed back down love, I'll buy you all the beautiful new clothes you want"

all I heard was: 'You're fat, I don't like you being so fat, you don't deserve beautiful new clothes, now!'

Esme is trying to explain to him what happened and why he just doesn't get it at all, he's all at sea poor man. Carlisle ever the diplomat, told him "Edward son, pregnant women are like hand grenades with the pin pulled, they can go off at any time. You have to choose your words carefully, and I mean very carefully if you don't want to be caught in the explosion!"

So I spent the next few hours consoling myself by stuffing my face with all the delicious food Esme has been making for me since she arrived. We decided to wait for the others on the beach as it was so beautiful at twilight here, Edward was sitting behind me, as I leant against him, we watched dolphins in the distance leaping out of the water and I was so happy and contented it was all beyond amazing.

Out of the blue, Edward said: "Yes, she's very happy!"

We all looked at him, each with enquiring looks,

"Who are you talking too, Edward?" Esme asked,

he looked surprised and then perplexed and then extremely happy and excited.

"The baby, the baby just asked was Bella happy!" he declared and we all gasped,

at last, he could hear the baby. I was so full of questions, but he said it was more like a picture he'd seen, not a worded thought yet. He'd met Spatial thinkers before so understood the question without any problem, it was still early days in the baby's development and he and Carlisle were sure worded thoughts would come soon.

He spent the rest of the time, describing the view, the sunset everything to the baby and then relaying Squirt's thoughts back to us, I had tears running down my face because I was so happy and Edward then had to explain that I wasn't sad but overjoyed. When the others finally arrived Emmett just scooped me up gently and said:

"How's it going mommy, is my nephew behaving?"

"Squirt's being really good and showing daddy just how happy, he or she is in picture form"

The girls just squealed happily and Jasper had a silly glazed look on his face as if he was high, I think the baby's emotions are so pure he's almost euphoric, I've never seen him so relaxed and chilled out before. Once everyone put their stuff away, Alice came up to me with a large box, I looked apprehensively at it and she laughed saying not to panic, I would approve.

She was right of course, inside was maternity clothes, ones that fit me perfectly and had adjustable panels for the baby's growth. I was so relieved that I burst into tears and everyone stopped what they were doing, waiting for an outburst.

"Thank you, Alice, you have no idea how desperate I was, for real clothes" is all I said smiling,

and they all heaved a collective sigh, I felt bad for them. Just then I felt a real kick, not just the normal fluttering and it was powerful enough to make me wince in pain.

"Love, are you okay?" Edward was at my side immediately,

"Yes, the baby kicked is all, a little hard, but I'm alright" he knelt down and placed his hands on my belly,

gently making soothing circles, then he felt the next kick and spoke to the baby

"Gently Squirt, if you kick too hard you'll hurt mummy, okay sweetie?" he smiled and laughed,

"The baby understands, it showed me two pictures one of the big kick and one of a small one, then repeated the small one. Meaning I hope that's all you'll get Love!"

Everyone was astounded at how advanced the baby was to grasp the situation. Obviously, the vampire side was more dominant, giving the baby the huge brain capacity they all have. Carlisle was explaining all our thoughts and plans to the others, Jasper was very impressed and said so. Edward just pointed to me saying

"All Bella's ideas, we didn't do a thing!"

"Oh, very strategic of you Bella, could I interest you in a game of chess soon" and they all laughed,

I looked around confused.

"No one will play him he always wins, even Edward can't take him" said Rose as she sat beside me,

the baby was still moving around so I took her hand and placed it where the movement was, Rose lit up like a Christmas tree, smiling broadly and I had never seen her look so beautiful before, Emmett was just watching us, with a slightly sad look in his eyes, I knew he was thinking how happy she would be if they had a child of their own.

I asked Alice to take some photo's of Edward and me, but not to let the bump show, I wanted my parents to have something to remind them how happy and in love we were, that our last few days were good ones.

I hoped that it would make things a little easier to cope with for them. I know that it would not help that much, but maybe a little. So we spent a full day, taking what I hoped would seem like the normal idyllic honeymoon shots. The day of the accident dawned and Esme wearing a wig to look like me went with Edward, Jasper also in disguise was to be the pilot.

They would cause It to look like a fatal bird strike, jump clear and when the chopper went down after exploding on impact with the water, they would swim back unseen. I'm sure the wolves would not believe it was real, but would they hurt Charlie by telling him their secret and therefore ours, I hope not. The Cullens would never be returning to forks once the memorials were over.

 **W**


	5. Hello, Pretty Girl

**A/N: Take your stupid names and stick them where the sun don't shine lol xx Alexis**

* * *

 **Bruises and Broken Ribs**

The family were being extra careful around me, if I got agitated then so did Squirt, this showed up as large bruises on my abdomen and though not life threatening they were pretty damn painful. Esme, Alice and Carlisle were going back to Forks to be there for the news of our deaths, Emmett, Rose and Jasper were staying with Edward and me, they were meant to be back east at college.

This was so I would have plenty of help when the time came and both Edward and Rose had medical training should anything go wrong or Squirt came early. The others would return, in the guise of shutting up the house here on the island and retrieving our stuff once the news broke. Then by the time, the inquiry was over and as there would be no bodies, the memorials would be taking place after the baby was born.

So hopefully by then, I would be either okay or a newborn vampire. Jasper's brother Peter and his wife Charlotte were coming here just before the others left, to help Edward if I was a newborn. So now that we had all our bases covered, it was just a matter of waiting for Squirt to make an appearance. Jasper and I had played a couple of games of chess, although he won he said I was at least a worthy opponent, unlike the others.

He was waiting for his brother to appear as they had an ongoing game running and it was at a crucial stage. I was starting to grow exponentially now, what should have taken weeks was happening in hours and we were down to the last week and a half.

The only good thing was my mood swings had levelled out and I was just grumpy all the time, grumpy and uncomfortable. The tight conditions for Squirt meant it's every movement now hurt to some degree. The last turn had actually broken a couple of my ribs. So I was on complete bed rest, for both our sakes. Edward was beside himself, unable to protect me was killing him.

He was now talking constantly with the baby, trying to reduce the stress for both of us and it was helping if he hadn't been a mind reader this would have been much worse for me. My blood intake had grown along with my size, my eyes were actually taking on a golden hue, around my brown irises. Edward had been collecting venom from himself to use for my change and we were as ready as we would ever be. Rose was my constant companion now, she kept me from going insane with boredom and I was eternally grateful, or I would be soon.

We really got to know each other much better, having real in-depth conversations and she was a godsend. Rose didn't flap or panic and was very level-headed, the perfect person to have with me. Especially when Carlisle called to say the news had broken in Forks of our accident. I was very emotional then and so sad that I'd had to do this, Edward was feeling guilty and blaming himself for me losing my parents. The only good thing about this was that Squirt had become quite subdued as if feeling my sadness as well.

We had never discussed names for the baby so to distract ourselves, everyone was making up the craziest ones they could think of. Some of Emmett's were so bad, I started throwing pillows, books and almost anything I could reach to make him stop. He was now joining names together

"How about 'Rosemm' or 'Alsper'?" he said,

"Or even 'Belward'?"

" Please stop Emmett that's terrible, next you'll be saying I should put your mother's and Renee's names together and get, eh, oh god 'Renesmee'"

I was laughing so hard now that I thought I'd wet myself, I shuffled to the edge of the bed towards Rose so she could help me to the loo when we all heard the pop!

"Ouch, damn that hurt, I think that's rib number three gone," I said,

shaking my head and was eased to my feet by Rose, as soon as I was done Edward was there to strap up this new injury.

"I didn't know that saying could really happen! See you learn something new every day"

I said on my return to the bedroom,

"What saying?" asked Jasper

" She laughed so hard, she bust a gut," I tell them.

They were laughing at me and shaking their heads.

"See even sayings have some basis in fact, they have to start somewhere," said Edward.

Emmett was not going to be distracted and he asked was that it then, was I calling the baby Renesmee?

I gave him a look that would have dropped a charging elephant at fifty paces,

"Not a hope in hell! I would never be that cruel to my little Squirt" I said emphatically.

"Edward how about, 'Elizabeth Marie' or 'Anthony Charles' Masen Cullen? How do they sound?" I quizzed,

"Perfect, Love and we can call her either 'Lizzie or Beth' or if it's the boy 'Tony'" he suggested,

so we were decided, everyone was nodding and smiling, happy with the choices. I was starting to want this to be over and done with and then realised how absolutely selfish I was, normal pregnant woman have to contend with nine months of this and I can't even cope with six weeks. I just needed to hang on in there it was almost over and I would have my precious little Squirt, in my arms and safe.

A couple of hours later Carlisle phoned again and said that they would be coming to the island by the end of the week, there was no hint of suspicion and the consensus was looking like 'Death by Misadventure'. This would be better I hoped, definitely good news for us and easier for people to accept.

Now it was time for the others to return and I'd get news of my family, Carlisle had also mentioned having a meeting with the pack Alpha, Sam Uley. It too had gone better than planned as he just wanted to know if the Cullens were leaving and would the ever return. He didn't ask if I was really dead, basically, he was going on the 'It can't hurt you if you don't know' system.

The only ones making any noise were, of course, the Blacks, but the council had ordered them to drop it and let things be, I had made my choice and died for the privilege. I hope they do, as hurting my father more and unnecessarily would be hardly the act of friendship. It would not bring me back, that boat had sailed and I could never return to Washington State as long as my father was alive.

 **W**

 **The Countdown Begins!**

There was now just under a week to go in my pregnancy and both Squirt and I were getting anxious, Jasper and Edward spent the whole time keeping us calm and preparing us for the birth. It would be by caesarian section and would be less traumatic for Squirt, as I would most likely be changed straight after the birth, it was not really an issue for me.

Rose had spent the last couple of days waxing, plucking and manicuring me so I would be hair free and have great nails for eternity. The topic of feminine landscaping came up and I refused to have it all removed, I would rather just keep my usual neat and tidy below stairs do, thank you very much.

The others returned and were quite subdued, due to the outpouring of condolences from the people of Forks. Esme said

"We usually leave places, not die, so this was very different and I feel rather guilty! The well-wishers were kind and most were really genuine, sorry for our loss and talked of you both fondly. In a way, it's nice to know you made a positive impact, but so sad all the same"

Carlisle nodded agreeing with her. The memorial was to be held in six days time and everyone was going to have to go to that. Carlisle took Edward and me aside to tell us about my parents and how they were coping, Charlie was being stoic, but my mother was highly emotional, about the whole thing, this was not surprising of course, but to me, as that was their default outlooks on life.

But I knew given the time they would both cope with it, that's just the way they were. So I hoped the memorial would bring them a degree of closure. I woke during the night two days later, convinced I'd wet myself, I was embarrassed for a couple of minutes until it dawns on me what had really happened

"Shit! Edward my waters just broke, this is it!" I roared,

everyone moved into high gear as the bedroom was transformed into a delivery suite. The pain was immense, intense and like nothing, I had ever been prepared for. Dear god, why did women do this again? I didn't know my vocabulary was that broad, but I managed to incorporate a few swear words I didn't even know I knew.

Edward was at once totally calm and in control, I told him

"I'd kiss you, baby but you're never getting near my body again, ever!" He smiled,

"I know Love, it was all my fault and I promise to never let it happen again" smart ass,

of course, it won't I'll be a vampire and we'll have endless energy and no restraint will be needed, Ooh the possibilities!

"Okay maybe not never again, but not for the next couple of weeks!" I said and I could hear the others laughing in the next room.

Everything was going well, I was on a morphine drip and quite pain-free and totally high. The initial incision was made by Carlisle and then Edward had to break the hardened wall of my womb to release squirt, nothing gory or blood-curdling, he didn't have to rip me open with his teeth or anything dramatic like that. He sliced it open with his fingernail, like a knife through butter. Our beautiful baby daughter was born, my Elizabeth Marie.

Carlisle placed her on my chest and I felt her little heart beating against mine, it was faster than mine but constant and the most wonderful thing I had ever felt. The problem came when the placenta would not detach from me cleanly and allowed the baby's venom-filled blood back into my body, t

he burning started at once but it was not enough to change me quickly I heard Carlisle saying, Edward had to take the baby, kissing me on the forehead and returning with the syringe that would change me forever.

"I'm ready, Just do it, baby, I'll see you in three days," I said,

between little gasps as the pain increased. He leant down kissed me on the lips and then plunged the needle straight into my heart and this pain just blew childbirth right out of the ballpark. It was liquid fire rushing through my veins and I was convinced I would just burn to dust. Weirdly I knew what was happening around me and inside of me at the same time.

Then as if I'd flipped a switch, I could no longer feel the pain. Even though I knew it was still happening, I was free from it, well my mind was and I knew it was my shield, the one that kept Edward out was now cutting me off from the pain. I was never so glad that this was my gift, the ability to protect myself. I heard Edward ask

"Why has she suddenly gone quiet? Is everything okay? Carlisle?"

he was in full meltdown and I did the strangest thing, I reached out for his mind with mine and allowed him inside my shield and therefore me inside his head.

"I'm fine Edward, better than fine, my shield is blocking the pain baby, don't worry"

He was sobbing with relief and I could hear every thought and sense all his worries and anxieties, was this what it was like for him all the time when he hears others? Wow, so much information and extraneous idea's, how does he not go mad with it, occurring multiple times at the same moment? I start to speak to him quietly and gently, as he calms and realises what has taken place.

"Of course, you would come into my mind Love, anything to stop me getting into yours huh?" he said a little miffed.

"Where's the baby Edward, I don't want to miss anything while I'm changing?"

I want to know she's okay and see her through her father's mind so Esme brings her back to us and Edward climbs onto the bed with me to feed a now clean and adorable Elizabeth, I see everything he does and feel the overwhelming love he already feels for her. This is as close to her as I could get at present and I am happy with it for now, but desperate to hold her myself.

We carry on like this for the three days I lie immobile on the bed with my eyes shut, almost as if I were in a coma. I along with Edward am the first to see she has a gift too, as she shows us what happened when she was first born. Through her touch, she can relay almost like a video, everything that went on. We talk for hours like this, getting to know each other and bonding, having a three-way conversation inside Edward's head and he is overjoyed.

Peter and Charlotte arrive during my third day, ready to help Edward if I become a typical newborn, but none of us think I will. I pray they are right, I don't intend to miss my daughters first year, she's changing already and I wouldn't have seen it if I hadn't been connected to Edward's mind. The best bit about this was seeing just how he really felt about me and it was amazing, I will never doubt his love for me again.

The time for me to awaken was here and I was scared for the first time. I wanted to be able to be with my baby and husband, not insane with bloodlust. I was determined to be in control. I had to pull out of Edward's head as the pain was returning as my mind once more took control of my body. It was hard leaving him, we were used to being linked mentally and it was only the pain that made me sever the connection.

The women all took Elizabeth to the beach, just to be on the safe side, while I awoke for the first time and I was grateful to them, I didn't want to hurt her accidentally. As my heart stuttered to a stop, I felt the fire leave my body and it was so wonderful, I lay there enjoying the utter calm. But the time had come to open my eyes and when I did I quickly closed them again, everything was more, so much more than when I was human. I peered through my slitted lids, taking everything in and getting used to the new array of colour before me.

"Well she's certainly calm," said Jasper and I smiled, I reached to the side looking for Edward, but he was no longer in the bed with me and I pouted,

"What's wrong Love?" I heard from nearby my side.

"You weren't there!" I told him,

and he gently took my hand as I reached out for him once more. As I rose to my feet swiftly, I was shocked, I forgot I'd be fast. But as I turned to Edward I couldn't believe how little I'd really seen him as a human. He was spectacular, his gold eyes actually had a little green in them, the exact shade of our daughters.

"How do you feel Belly?" Emmett asked and I spun to see him,

"Holy Shit! you're huge and powerful looking Emmy!"

I laughed as my eyes slide towards a nervous Jasper and I realised why right away. His scars were so obvious and intimidating,

"Oh Jasper, so much pain you must have suffered, You really are an astounding man and you to Peter, you both look like you took on hell and won!" Peter laughed as Jasper relaxed,

now knowing I was not afraid of them, but showing compassion instead. Lastly, there stood Carlisle and he radiated goodness and faith it was almost tangible,

"Hello, Doctor Dad! I feel so good I don't think I'll be needing your services anymore" I laughed,

and he too relaxed and said,

"Well, if I can't be your Doctor anymore, can I just be you, father?"

I nodded and stepped into his open arms, for a fatherly hug that was most welcome.

"Well I don't think you'll be needing us much Edward," Peter told him but said they would stick around and have a holiday,

but at the other end of the island and come running if we needed them. So it was decided I was the calmest newborn they'd ever seen and in total control. The women were called back with Elizabeth and I took her gently into my arms and felt the most powerful wave of love surge through me. I had given up much to be here but had gained so much more.

Who knew what the future would bring, but with this family, as mad as it was around me I knew we would prevail, eternity might not be long enough!

 **W**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Twilight and its characters belong to S. Meyer.** **Otherwise,** **the rest** **is** **my musings on an AU.**


End file.
